Redemption of a Spark
by GameGeek137
Summary: It is like a super power where I can control lightning; it's crazy strange.  However, it's when I least expect it and least want it to.
1. Prelude I

**NOTE: This is the Prelude chapter.**

**It takes place right after the "Save Rukia arc", when Ichigo starts his 2nd year of high school. And the characters get introduced in chapter 2. So be patient. At the end is some of bonus stuff and at the end a sneak peak of chapter 1, so it is optional to read. It just says how to contact me, follow me on twitter and all, blah blah blah, etc. This is my first fanfic so please, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. However, I do own Satoru and Youko (no, wait-she belongs to my sister, myfriendscallmecrazy..nevermind...)**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, my name is Satoru Inazuma. I live with my family built up of my sister Youko, my mom and myself. I am a 14 year old boy, who does fairly well is school, if I do say so myself. I am quiet, sensitive, and loud when I want to. This is my story.<em>

I stood there, in front of a backyard filled with leaves, just waiting to be raked. My family and I had just moved here a month ago, and the previous owners forgot to do a lot of cleaning. The jobs had been split between my older sister Youko, and I. We are still trying to settle into Karakura town as best we can, but it was not easy.

About a half hour later of hard labour, the leaves had finally been raked, and I stood there with great pride in my work, when suddenly I heard a loud, girlish scream, from inside.

I rushed inside the house to see my sister standing on a chair, looking at the floor with fear.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering why she was so frightened of such a little thing.

"There's a huge spider!" She cried, shaking with fear on the chair; she was looking at me as if it were completely obvious that there was death in the form of a spider on the floor.

I spotted it, and got a closer look at the arachnid; Youko was still on the chair, clearly not moving until I took the minuscule spider to its doom. I took a finger out and poked it. However right before I did, a shock shot out of my finger, and killed the spider, stopping in its tracks up the chair legs to terrify my sister unknowingly.

_Not again._

You see, recently I have had many problems with electrical currents for some reason. It is like a super power where I can control lightning; it's crazy strange. However, it's when I least expect it and least want it to. It always gets me into trouble, even at school.

"What was that right there?" Youko questioned, as she saw the after affects of what I did to the toasted eight eyed creepy crawly.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound guilty, or that anything was out of the ordinary.

"That shock thing you did there." She said, trying to prove that I had something to do with it.

"I didn't do anything." I said, not admitting anything.

"Well I'm telling mom that you did something crazy," she finalized, slowly crawling off the chair and heading upstairs to where our mother was. I really didn't care; stuff like tattle telling didn't bother me.

"Okay fine, but can I have a high 5 first?" I said with an evil smile. If she was telling on me, I could have a little fun, first; what was the harm in that?

"Okay?" She replied tentatively, as she answered to my request.

"Dang it, didn't work." I said, as I was hoping I could give her a few volts_. If only I shocked her just then._

A few moments later, my mum wondered what exactly I did to make the fried spider, but I couldn't tell her the truth; I barely know myself. How would I possibly be able to explain it anybody else?

She dismissed me to my room, and I walked up the stairs sighing, for I had just gotten in trouble for something I could not control.

I entered my room and jumped on my bed, lying down and thinking. I decided I would read a book, manga actually.

A few hours later, my mom called us down for supper, and we rushed downstairs, as it smelt amazing.

Now, I'm no goodie-goodie kid, but the vegetables my mum makes are AMAZING. She barbecued fresh potatoes, which had been slightly burnt, for flavor, as well as corn on the cob, and hamburgers with cheese; my favorite.

We ate outside on a white swing we have, where it's large enough to lie down on. I gazed out into the afternoon sky, as the sun set with a slight rosy colour to it, which was strange because I heard in a movie that with a red sun set, blood will be spilled tonight. I feel bad for the sucker who going to get a paper cut. I hope it's not me...

"Ah, Satoru, great job on the leaves." My mom complimented, as she looked around the yard while munching on her burger.

"You missed a spot." Youko teased, adding more pickles to her own burger.

I sighed. I could never impress my sister. She was the successful one in the family. She would always get these awards in school, while all I got was the perfect attendance award. However, that also motivated me to work harder in school. It surely paid off, I had a 97% average in middle school; some think of me as a kid genius.

After we ate, we cleaned up the mess we made. I cleaned the dishes, and my sister swept the crumbs from outside. And that left my mum to do...taxes?

Later that night at around 9:00, while everybody was sleeping, I was in my room listening to music on my iPod. Suddenly, I saw a blue looking force field around me, with mini jolts of lightning reflecting off it every few seconds. I wondered _what_was going on; when did this happen? Just while I was starting to panic , something huge just took a chunk out of my house, and just happened to be my bedroom window. I quickly jumped up to go check it out, with the force field following me, which I found was weird. I guess the force field saw it coming and protected me before it happened. Still, though; what was going on?

It turns out the thing that ate my window was a monster-like thing. Huge, with a green, purple, black and white colour to it; it had giant teeth and hands the size of garbage trucks. It looked truly terrifying! I couldn't believe that this stuff was real; it looked straight out of a manga!

As I looked out of what used to be my window (and was now a giant hole), I saw that the..._thing_, whatever it was, in a brawl with a man in a full black robe with a sword. I couldn't catch a glimpse of who it might be; he was just too fast for a human. Was he here to help me? Or was he here to destroy me? Questions ran through my head like a tumbleweed on crack.

The beast then grabbed the man to my horror and threw him in my direction. I barely had time to move out of the way. He flew in with a crash that destroyed my back wall (there go my posters), and the bathroom. _Yay, now I have to use the downstairs bathroom...joy..._ I sighed in defeat. This night was going so _wonderful_, wasn't it?

I decided to help him, and rushed over to him, wondering if my mediocre knowledge of first aid would somehow be of help to him.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" I asked the mystery man.

He didn't answer, he didn't even look at me, it's like I didn't exist, or he couldn't see me. It was clear to me that he was ignoring me.

"_Hey_!" I yelled at him, trying to get his attention.

He looked at me, shocked and frequently blinking. "You can see me?" He asked me, unbelieving what he was seeing.

"Well you're clearly not invisible." I pointed out, stating the obvious. I'm surprised my family didn't notice a thing; they must be real deep sleepers.

I reached out my hand to help him up.

"I'm Satoru Inazuma." I said introducing myself.

He nodded, still in obvious shock. "Well my names Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you I guess."

And _that_ was how I met Ichigo Kurosaki, and where this story really begins.

* * *

><p><strong>GameGeek137: Sorry if it is too short. I know it is short compared to others. However, as the chapters progress, they will get longer (after chapter 2 or 3 they get pretty long), and more interesting, trust me. All of my translations in the future are done by the app called "Kotoba!" Anyways, if you liked it, check out my profile, and follow me on Twitter GameGeek137 to find out <em>when<em> I'm editing, _what_ I'm editing, _when _I post chapters, and to ask me questions that I will gladly answer. See you next time!**

**myfriendscallmecrazy: Okay, so I edited this chapter today, and hopefully I will be editing all the other chapters, as well. Can you say that I'm a beta, then? (Laughs) I don't know. Anyways, this is about to get good, so stay tuned! :)**


	2. Prelude II

**Hey, so this is what you might call the second prelude, I guess! Anyways, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Bleach? I think I own a bottle of it or something...maybe... :/**

* * *

><p>After the introductions, I quickly got him up to his feet.<p>

"Are you alright Ichigo? You took quite a hit." I asked, worried. After a minute, I added confidently, an idea already forming in my head. "Hold on, I think I can help."

I ran to the window, getting a clear view of the demon. I fully extended my arms towards it, and...

"Go!" I shouted, as nothing happened. "Aw, _C'MON_! Never when I need you!" My hands could never shoot out lightning when I wanted them to.

Sighing dejectedly, I sprinted back to Ichigo, letting the professional do his job.

Ichigo poked the force field surrounding me, and yelped when it burned his finger.

"A shock?" I wondered, the energy around me generated electricity. "Hmm…thought so; first time it comes handy, though." I paused, waiting for him to continue his work.

"Um...shouldn't you get back to your vampire slaying?" I asked when he was still paused.

"Vampi... Hehe _NO_!" Ichigo said stuttering, sounding irritated. "These are _not_ vampires. They're ..._hollows_." he whispered.

"What?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. "I didn't quite get that. Speak louder."

"THEY'RE HOLLOWS!" Ichigo screamed in frustration.

"What's a _hollow_?" I asked. "Sounds like a pillow from hell, get it, the pillo..." Oh wow. That sounded _so_much better in my head…

"Ha! I get it!" Ichigo laughed momentarily, as he interrupted himself angrily. "But hollows are like bad souls. Once you die, you go to this place that's way too hard to explain, but it takes time. In that time, if a Shinigami like me doesn't help in time, you will eventually become a hollow."

"Okay, well, I'll go let you do your job, let's hope your good at it." I said with a concerning smile my selective hearing not comprehending that he just admitted that he was a Death God; a Soul Reaper; a _Shinigami_.

Ichigo explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well actually I'm new at this. See I'm a Substitute Shinigami. I've got a badge to prove it."

Ichigo pulled out a badge with a cool looking skull on it. I looked at it for a second, and I sensed something very strange about it, but I let it go.

"So wait, you're not an official one?" I scoffed. "I knew I was toast."

"Fine, since you lack faith in me, I'll just prove to you that I can defeat this hollow," Ichigo challenged, then looked away for any hollows in sight.

"Okay, good luck. Have a great life_, see yeah_." I said sarcastically, waving goodbye mockingly.

He vanished in thin air and continued to battle the hollow. I was observing through the hole in my wall. He fought pretty well, considering his sword would have weighed a ton for its size. I would have said I was mildly impressed, but…that would have gone against my pride.

"You think you can beat me, Shinigami!" The hollow bellowed, hovering over Ichigo with an intimidating demeanor. "I'll give you credit for having courage, but this is the end for you! I shall show you my signature move, to end your life. I like to call it, KAMIKAZE!"

I suddenly filled with fear as my force field faded away on me. I know what kamikaze means. I read about World War II, with the Japanese suicide bombers and all that; pretty crazy stuff. How in the world am I going to survive this attack, I mean I'm sure it has a huge radius when it hits.

"Satoru!" Ichigo yelled, turning to me. "Get away from here as fast as you can! Get your family and go!"

I nodded, understanding the meaning of the words 'RUN', and so I ran. I tried waking up my family who was surprisingly asleep; how they remained asleep though all this commotion was a mystery. However, it's no good; they wouldn't wake up. I knew that if I wanted to live, I had to run by myself and hope for the best. So I ran downstairs and looked out the window, only to see the hollow spring up in the air and begin his death run. I got to the door at the back of my house, tripping on the way out. _Wow_. _What_ a way to make an exit. I tripped out of the house while a _huge_ explosion destroys my entire home. _Fantastic_.

A minute went by as the street and madness finally fell silent and the sky filled with debris of my house. Ichigo walked towards me and helped me up; I could see the pity in his eyes.

"Satoru, are you alright?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few burns and scrapes, but I'll be alright." I said, as I checked for anymore scratches I might have. "We should go check up on my family."

I just remembered about them; I hope they're okay. Of course I had my doubts; who would be able to survive that explosion, anyways?

"I'm sorry Satoru but it looks like they're dead," he quietly murmured, as he checked if my family was alive. "I'm sure there's an apartment somewhere close by that will let you stay for one night."

Shockingly, the force field was still there, in my room. So all my personal items are safe-but why didn't the force field still have its hold on me? Why did I have to abandon my family, when only my room survived from a force field! Why couldn't I _save_ them! So many questions sprung up in my head. This clearly made _no sense_.

I walked over to where my room lied; packed all my stuff I need in a backpack. Now, of all times, the force field shuts down; I decided to kneel by my family and pray.

"It'll be alright." Ichigo comforted, trying to calm me down. He put his hand on my shoulder, closed his eyes and let his head droop down in respect.

A few moments later, I got up and walked to the sidewalk. Facing my destructed house, I stood there.

"How come the fire department didn't come?" I started to question him, my anger starting to boil up inside of me. "How come there are no ambulances? How come nobody even saw anything! _Tell_me Ichigo!"

He walked towards to road, looking right past me, as if he couldn't see me.

"I guess they couldn't see spirits," He mumbled, walking right past me.

I was shocked. I _knew_I could see spirits, but I always thought I was hallucinating. I never knew there were others that could see them.

"Well Satoru, this is goodbye." He admitted. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened, but I surely hope you stay safe, you're a good kid."

I tear ran down my cheek, as I stood there, still staring at my house. Ichigo walked away and sighed.

"Ichigo!" I yelled.

He stopped and faced me.

"Thank you, for all you've done," I cried, trying to stop the tears that would not leave me. "I know you couldn't save everybody, but you saved me. And I couldn't have been more grateful. I hope our paths cross once more."

He smiled and walked away, sheathing his sword onto his back. He waved one hand, not even turning around.

So now what? My house just got demolished, my family just died, and nowhere to go. I guess I'll take Ichigo's advice, and find a motel, or somewhere close.

After an hour of walking, I finally stopped, took a seat on the pavement and looked at my map again. I was really confused at the moment.

My eye twitched. "The map was upside down?" I exclaimed in horror.

Well _that_was frustrating. After another 2 hours I finally reach the closest motel; it was about midnight when I finally reached the steps. I'm really glad they had a "get one night free" sale; I only planned on staying one night, anyways.

I entered the motel that was called _'The Midnight Inn'_. I spoke with the man half asleep behind the counter and got my room.

_Huh_, 8th floor.

I took the elevator to my floor, and it was pretty old. The music in there was 70's.

"Staying alive, staying alive, ah, ah, ah, ah." I sang quietly, trying to cheer myself up.

The door opened up and an old man was there staring at me while I was trying to lose myself to the horribly out of date music.

"Kids these days," I heard him mumble, rolling his eyes as I walked past him.

I walked up to my room; 837. I opened the door and the first thing I do is go to the bathroom; I unloaded my luggage, which was some sandwiches, tooth brush, tooth paste, socks, some school books, my school uniform, and some other things for fun.

After unloading I went straight for bed. I have a busy day tomorrow. I felt like I was forgetting something… After all the commotion that had happened today, wasn't there something that was happening tomorrow? Something important?

After a long time spent thinking about it, it finally hit me:

_Oh crap. I have school tomorrow._


End file.
